1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print density adjusting device, a print density adjusting method, and a print density adjusting program.
2. Background Art
A membrane switch has been commonly utilized as a switch for an electric apparatus or the like. The membrane switch is formed so that, after a switch image or the like has been printed on a sheet-shaped film by an inkjet printer, the film is bent in a recessed and projected shape (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 09-193368 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-126505).
However, in a conventional inkjet printer, printing is performed only on a medium which has been already bent in a projected and recessed shape. Therefore, when printing is performed on a medium like a membrane switch which will be bent in a projected and recessed shape in a subsequent process, ink layer located on the bent portion is expanded or contracted and deteriorated by bending of the medium in the recessed and projected shape. In other words, in the bent part which is bent in a projected shape, the ink layer is expanded and thus its print density is lowered and a crack may be occurred in the ink layer. On the other hand, in the bent part which is bent in a recessed shape, the ink layer is contracted and thus the ink layer may be floated and separated.